Replacing the Post
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: From the universe that produce "Gyo", came "The Sad Tale of the Principal Post". A family man dies for his family to keep their home, and no clue was given to how he got stuck under the post that killed him. What if he was saved…and what if there was an explanation to how he got stuck? A house may be a finite space that can only last for generations, but a life saved is eternal.


Creation began on 03-09-15

Creation ended on 03-10-15

Gyo/The Sad Tale of the Principal Post

Replacing the Post

A/N: I looked at the manga once a few years ago, and the story of the house the family man died under is the most hurtful of the stories. Here's a twist in the tale that gives us a feeling of joy.

As Brother Correction watched the crystal spheres that displayed the gray alien that was known as Roger suffer in complete isolation for his many crimes against others, the former victims of Charles Lee Ray, aka, Chucky moving on with their restored lives, along with the former victims of Freddy Kruger and a deranged leprechaun, a new sphere revealed itself in front of him, and he placed the other spheres away to focus on this one. This sphere displayed a family in Japan inside a newly-completed house, and the problem that existed to be resolved was a family man that became trapped under a principal post that could destroyed the house if he were removed from under it. But as he grabbed the sphere and expressed, "Reveal to me…how this came to be.", the imagery, like a video being played backwards, revealed how the man was placed under the principal post: As he was just sleeping in a different room, a small, horned demon appeared and grabbed him, taking him underneath the house and forcing him under the post.

"Demons," he expressed to himself, rising from his wooden throne as the daylight of his domain became a view of the cosmos to signify the night. "I hate it when demons do terrible things to good people, especially when it's for no reason. Okay, let's defy fate and save this innocent life."

His grip tightened on the sphere, and then he disappeared from his domain, with his destination to this alternate dimension where this family resided.

-x-

"No, Daddy!" The teenage daughter cried as her father decided to remain under the post to keep the house intact.

Suddenly, the post started to crack and pieces of it chipped and flaked off, relieving a measure of the immense weight from the father.

"What?" The man's wife gasped.

The post cracked and shattered, revealing a stranger they had never seen, holding the remainder of the post with his hands. This was Brother Correction with a changed pigmentation to blend with the Japanese, but his eyes were a gold color.

"What is going on?" One of the male guests wondered aloud.

"Go," Brother Correction told them, looking like it was taking all that he had just to hold the post up. "Save him!"

The family man's daughters and wife quickly grabbed their injured and pulled him from in between Brother Correction's spread legs.

"Get out of here, now," he ordered them. "I'm not letting your home come down."

"But…" The wife went, but he cut her off.

"Don't worry about me," he assured her. "I don't matter. He does. Go!"

They all left the crawlspace, and didn't return for him when they heard what sounded like an explosion, needing to save the family man.

-x-

Several days later, the family man awoke to find himself in a hospital room, surrounded by his family, his injured body wrapped in bandages and his right arm having an IV tube running blood and fluids into him.

"I'm…alive?" He wondered, and his eldest daughter, who was looking out the window, turned to face him, looking like she was about to cry.

"Daddy!" She cried, and her mother and sister reacted in turn to the sight of him awake.

"What happened?" He asked them, remembering that he wanted to stay under the post to keep the house from coming down…and then losing consciousness.

"The post shattered," the wife revealed. "A man appeared and held up what was left of the post. We think he died in order to save you."

"But…what about our house? If that was the principal post…"

"It's okay, Daddy," the younger daughter revealed. "The house is fine. It's still in one piece."

-x-

He would need a wheelchair until he received further rehabilitation therapy, but he was most fortunate to be alive. When they returned to their house, finding it still in one piece, he told his family that it was a demon that put him under the post.

The eldest daughter decided to look under the house, heading to the spot where she almost lost her father, and found his story to have a lot of credibility.

In place of her father and the post, the man that appeared to save him was there, but in a fossilized state, looking a bit mutated, as several arms looked as though they had sprouted from his back to aid in holding the post's remains up…and his legs grown wider to give him a better stability. The man had become a replacement post to keep the house up. While his body seemed deformed, his face had a stern expression, showing that he died giving his all to hold the house.

"Don't worry about me," she heard that same voice from the man that saved her father, seeing a see-through version of him sitting beside a different post. "As long as your father's alive, mine doesn't matter. My life will always be irrelevant when it comes to saving people."

Then, he disappeared…and the girl left to rejoin her family and tell them about the new post, just glad to have her father alive.

-x-

Slumped on his wooden throne, Brother Correction slowly recovered from the physical deformation and death of his body he created to become the new post for the house the family man almost died. But he didn't leave empty-handed, for he left with the demon that still lurked in the crawlspace after the small explosion he created to flush it out, and imprisoned it within an energy cage.

"You can't do this to me!" The demon shouted at him, floating in its cage as it levitated in the air. "I must be free to torture people!"

"You will torture people no more," Brother Correction expressed. "I hate it when good people suffer because of the dark will of others. You shall suffer for eternity, never to know freedom."

"How long do you think you can possibly keep this up?"

"Forever."

End

A/N: And there you have it. Now I feel better about the story. Also, I suggest that you readers check out the story _Dawn _by Scotia Daniel. It's not that bad of a story. Please, read and review. Peace.


End file.
